Black and White
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: she didnt believe in the cause. yet she joined it anyway. just to be with him. follow Anna Greywolfs life amongst the Death Eaters. Draco/ oc *loosly based on a dream i had*
1. Chapter 1

**Not everything's in black and white**

**Prologue**

_I knew why I was here, I looked down at my left arm and I knew exactly why my arm felt like it was on fire. And it was all for the man I loved._

_Our life wasn't simple and it wasn't easy or perfect by any means. My husband -to-be had money, and of course we live in an extravagant manor with house elves waiting on us hand and foot. But, truth be told, we weren't happy._

_Ever since __HE__ awakened, we've been miserable. Honestly all we want is to be happy. To survive._

_(A.N. very short first chapter, I know and I'm sorry. The rest will be longer I promise!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

My name is Anastasia Greywolf. Sixth year Slytherin. Pureblood. It's been a difficult year, my father had passed away this previous summer and my mother is in critical condition at St. Mungo's. The only thing that kept me remotely sane these days was my home away from home, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was a warm November evening. Not too warm though, I still wore a sweater underneath my Slytherin robes. I sat by the black lake, one of my top five favorite places at Hogwarts. So there I sat, doing my potions essay. It wasn't a particularly difficult essay. Slughorn had assigned my class a 20 inch essay on the long term usage of a calming draught.

Once I was done with that particular piece of homework, I stuff my parchment and quill back into my black messenger bag and pulled out one of my favorite books '_Grimm's complete fairy tales.' the binding was falling apart and the pages were yellowed with age, it had belong to my Grandmother Anastasia, for whom I as named._

_After dinner, Daphne and I sat in the Slytherin common room doing the rest of our homework. Once that was done, we decided to hangout and talk to Theo about quidditch plays. For some reason, I wasn't in the mood to talk about quidditch. Then again I never really was. So I left the common room to go to the library to find a new book to read during History of Magic. I mean seriously, can Professor Binns get any more boring?_

_I was wandering around the stacks looking for a new potions book. What can I say? Potions is by far my best subject. I was browsing through the titles when I heard a voice a few rows away from where I stood._

_The voice sounded distraught, and quite obviously male. Naturally curious I snuck around the corner and peeked my head out, letting out a barely audible gasp at what I saw._

_Sitting on the floor, leaning up against a shelf full of books about dark curses was one of my closest friends. Draco Malfoy._

_I didn't know exactly what to do so I clutched my book to my chest and quietly walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. Of course he didn't notice me, but I like to think that sub-consciously my presence was helping him mellow out. With a sad sigh, Draco put his head in his hands. Nervously I put a shaky hand on his back and rubbed my thumb in slow circles._

_that's when he physically noticed I was next to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. I didn't know what was causing my friend all this inner turmoil, and I didn't care. All I knew and cared about was making him feel better._

"_I don't know what to do, Ana." he told me sadly. I let out a small sigh. Draco had told a select few of us that he was made a Death Eater over the summer and that the Dark Lord had given him a mission. Now, I didn't necessarily know what his mission was, I just knew that it all sounded kinda fishy. I mean seriously, why would a power-hungry, control-freak of a dark wizard give an important mission to a sixteen year old kid? It just didn't make any sense._

"_It'll be alright, Draco." I told him silently, it was all I could do. "you'll figure it out, you always do." whenever I asked Draco if he needed help, he just brushed it off, telling me that he was fine. After a while I just stopped asking and just stood by him and cheered him up whenever necessary._

_What Draco did next caught me slightly off guard. Slowly he turned towards me and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I've been kissed before, but never like this. Never in all my sixteen years has a kiss cause my nerve endings to tingle or my heart to speed up and slow down at the same time. Draco Malfoy's kiss did all of that, and more._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

The next day was Saturday, so we didn't have classes. I had half expected Draco to be weird with me, but it was actually the opposite. We sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, I was sprawled out with my legs over his and the two of us were reading. All in all, nothing had really changed. we still did all the same things we did before the kiss, and there was barely any awkwardness. I saw 'barely' because every now and again I would catch Draco glancing at me, causing me to blush.

"Draco, don't you have quidditch practice today?" I asked im, marking my page and closing my book.

"oh damn, your right, I do." he said, closing his book as well and lifting my legs off of his so he could stand. "do you, um, do you want to come to… you know… come and watch?" he asked, it was kind of cute seeing Draco being all awkward.

Standing up and smoothing down my school skirt I smiled at the blonde boy in front of me. "of course. I always do, don't I?" I asked with a laugh. Draco smiled brightly, his gray eyes turned to a bright silver color. And with that the two of us walked out of the dungeons and out to the quidditch pitch.

While Draco and the rest of the Slytherin house team went to the locker rooms to change for practice, I sat on the sidelines with a note pad and pencil. "Hey beautiful" said a voice beside me. I was to enthralled in what I was writing to even acknowledge the fact that some one was standing next to me in the first place. However, just by hearing their voice I knew who it was without even looking up from my notepad.

"what's up Blaise?" I asked my friend. Blaise Zabini, he came off as a jerk but if everyone on the school knew him as well as me and my friend Daphne Greengrass do, then they'd know that he's just a cuddly teddy bear. And a hopeless romantic.

"I see you came to watch me exact my epic quidditch playing skills." he said with a sly smirk and a wink. I just rolled my eyes and put away y note pad, slipping my pencil through the loose bun in my hair.

"oh but of course, Blaisey. You know I can't resist." I joked, punching his upper arm playfully. "Now get up there before Theo has a conniption." I told him. that's the way Blaise and I have always been. We flirt with each other as a joke. In all honesty he's the brother I never had. Sometimes people take our antics the wrong way, last year Blaise had asked a girl from Ravenclaw to go to Hogsmeade with him, and she thought we were together. I found it quite hilarious.

As Blaise and the rest of the quidditch team were in the sky, I laid back on the soft green grass and watched them all fly around the pitch. Theo was guarding the three large posts, Blaise was bobbing and weaving through his other teammates, tossing the big red quaffle whenever he got the chance. And Draco was soaring above everyone else, scouring the skies for the small golden snitch. Seeing them all that high up made me shiver. I hated heights. But still I watched every practice and every game.

About fifteen minutes into practice, I felt someone lay down on the grass next to me. "Hey Ana" said a female voice. I looked to the left and was greeted with the face of my best friend, Daphne Greengrass.

"What's up, Daph." I said on a sigh. My voice sounded dreamy. But that came as no surprise, it usually was when I was outside on a nice day. I loved being outside.

"Oh you know, the usual." she said flippantly with a short wave of her hand. "So, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked me. Honestly the question almost came to a shock, I had almost forgotten about the trip.

"yea I suppose so, I'm running low on sweets. Need to stock up." I said with a smile. It was no secret that I had quite the sweet tooth. If anyone in Slytherin wanted candy, they knew where to find me, I usually charged them a sickle for my services. Daphne giggled then looked up at the boys in the sky.

"I'm thinking about asking Blaise to go with me." she said after a few minutes of silence. That threw me for a loop, I didn't even know she liked him like that.

"Seriously?" I asked, propping my self up on my elbows, looking down at my friend. "Honestly, Daph I think that's marvelous. You can even borrow that skirt of mine, you know the light green one you like so much?" that gained a glowing smile from my fellow Slytherin.

"oh my god yes!" she said happily. "and my favorite white shirt you bought me from that muggle store, erm, Hopspringers?" she said

"its called _Hollister_ Daph." I corrected her with a small giggle. "and yes that would be amazing. Match it with your silver hoops, that silver charm bracelet Blaise got you for your birthday and I think we have a winner." I said.

"You are absolutely the _best Ana." she relished. I laid back down on the grass as she turned to look at me. "so…. Are you going to go to Hogsmeade with anyone?" she asked._

"_Nah, probably not." I shrugged. I could tell Daphne found that unacceptable. But she knew as well as I that my love-life was non-existent to say the least. Then it hit me, I still hadn't told her about me and Draco's kiss the previous night. "hey Daph?" I said, looking over to her. "when they all go in to change after practice, I need to talk to you about something." she looked worried for a second, but I quickly reassured her that there was nothing to be worried about._

_About an hour and a half passed and the Slytherin teams quidditch practice was finally over. As soon as they all touched down on the ground and disappeared into the locker rooms, Daphne sat up and looked at me with a serious look on her face. "Spill" was all she said._

"_Dracoandikissedlastnight." I said._

"_you wanna run that by me again?" she asked, obviously not understanding what I just said._

"_Draco and I kissed last night." I muttered with a sigh, Daphne squealed with excitement. "It's no big deal, Daph, it was just a kiss, nothings changed. we're just friends." I said more to myself than to her. Daphne, however, was not convinced._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

Nope she wasn't convinced at all. Instead she decided to play 'Dress Up Ana' the next day, saying that I needed a perfect outfit to leave Draco speechless. It was hopeless, no matter what I said, Daphne Greengrass had her way.

At around ten thirty, Daphne had me dressed to kill, so to speak. She had me wear my favorite black pleated mini skirt that had tiny silver chains on it, and an emerald green tank top.

"Ugh, this is soooo unnecessary, Daph. I'm just going to Zonko's, the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes." I said as I started to do my make up and Daphne started to get dressed. "I mean, it's not like I'm going on a date or anything." I muttered.

"Yea but it could easily _turn_ into a date." she said smugly while putting in her shiny silver hoop earrings.

"Psh, like _that_ could ever happen." I scoffed. "Daph, when was the last time you remember me going on a date?" I asked her. Daphne had to think for a second, pausing shortly while she brushed her hair.

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen you out on a date." she said finally as she clipped her hair back with a small silver barrette.

"I never dated anyone in school, too messy. I dated a bloke last summer…. Things got heavy, then he realized that I went to a boarding school, so he bailed." I said. Pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail and putting on a pair of emerald green converse sneakers, not caring that Daphne had laid out a pair of black strappy heels for me.

"so, whats stopping you from dating _now_" she asked as we left our dorm room and headed out to meet the boys in the great hall.

"I just wanna get out of here, Daph. I don't wanna waste my time with someone, especially at a school where I'd see them all the time anyways." I said. Daphne just sighed and shook her head at me before waving Blaise an Draco over to us.

"Wow you two look amazing." Blaise said, wrapping an arm around Daphne's shoulders and sending a playful wink my way. I just rolled my eyes as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"So what's the plan?" I said, wrapping my cloak tighter around my body. Of course the weather chooses _now_ of all times to be freezing.

"Well, Daph and I are going to the tea shop. Sooo… we'll meet up with you in about an hour at Honeydukes?" Blaise questioned.

"yea that's sounds good I suppose." I said, looking over to Draco who nodded solemnly. Something seemed off with him today, but I decided to ignore it until we were alone. Or until he decided to talk to me. Which ever came first.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to Hogsmeade, well at least Draco and I did. Daphne and Blaise walked a little ways ahead of us and were laughing merrily. "You really do look good today, Ana." Draco said as soon as we entered the little wizarding village. I looked over at him and blushed.

"th-thanks Draco." I stammered. Damn it why the hell am I stammering. "you wanna go to Zonko's first?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Draco just nodded, so with a sigh I changed our course and we started towards the joke shop.

After we left Zonko's with our purchases, we wandered around Hogsmeade for the rest of the hour, waiting for Blaise and Daphne's date to be over with. Me more than Draco, I _really needed more sweets. Finally, as we neared Honeydukes, our two friends were waiting outside for us, Blaise with his arm around Daphne's shoulder. _

"_take it the date went well" I giggled. Daphne seemed to beam, and Blaise smirked._

"_I can't believe your not freezing, Ana." Blaise said when we went into the candy store. that's when I realized that there was about a foot of snow on the ground, even Daphne had transfigured her skirt into a pair of jeans. _

"_jerk. Why didn't you tell me?" I said, playfully punching Draco's arm. Before pulling out her wand and transfiguring them into a pair of tight fitting black pants. _

"_well, at first it was because I liked seeing you in that skirt, but now…." Draco trailed off, looking at her jeans from the back. "your such a pig." I growled as I pushed him away. Then I walked away from my friends with a medium sized basket, filling it to the brim with all different kinds of sweets. Once we were done in Honeydukes, the four of walked over to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer and warm up a bit. Well, Draco, Blaise and Daphne got a butterbeer, I was in the mood for hot chocolate._

_About half way through our drinks, Draco disappeared, saying that he had to use the bathroom. And about twenty minutes later, he returned, looking rather skittish. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just brushed it off and drowned the last of his drink. Once we were all finished, the four of us paid for our drinks and left the Three Broomsticks._

_On our way back to the castle, I heard a scream coming from a little ways behind us. When I glanced back, I saw a girl floating a few feet up in the air, and I saw the golden trio with her. However, I didn't see what happened next as we continued walking towards the castle._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

A week had passed since that day in Hogsmeade. I had found out that the girl that had screamed was Katie Bell, she had accidentally touched a cursed necklace. And for some reason or another I had a feeling that it had to do with Draco's task. Ever since then, Draco's been skipping classes and meals and disappearing for hours on end. Whenever he did return to the Slytherin common room, he looked forlorn and a his complexion was borderline gray. It was odd I know, but with the fact that he was becoming practically malnourished, his alabaster skin was no long that.

I worried for my friend and I wished he would let me help him. But I knew Draco, and I knew that he was too stubborn to let anyone help him.

On Saturday I was sitting in the common room, reading a new potions book. As I turned the page, a small slip of paper fell out.

'_Ana,' _it read _'please meet me in front of the library. ASAP. Love, Draco_' I smiled at the last two words. Quickly I marked the page in my book, closed it and left the common room in search of a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

It didn't take me long to reach the library. And when I did, I didn't see Draco anywhere. Suddenly, as I stood outside of the double doors that led to the library, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and hold my tight. I just a little bit, until I recognized the scent of the male figure that was holding me. Turning around in his arms I smiled. "Draco." I whispered on a smile. He didn't speak his response, he opted for a kiss instead. One I returned wholeheartedly. For some reason I did not find it strange to be kissing my closest friend with this much gusto, instead I welcomed it. It felt right.

"hey, Ana." he said after pulling away for air, his hands still not leaving my waist.

"Hey." I returned. I could tell that we were both at a loss for words. After all his kiss did come as a surprise. "you wanted to talk to me?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"yea… do you want to come with me to the room of requirement?" he asked. Honestly it was an odd question and I had to think about it. There was something I had to do tonight, but for some reason I couldn't think of it. Then it hit me.

"Oh shoot, Draco. I can't tonight, I'm sorry…. Blaise and I are going to Slughorn's Christmas party tonight." I said desolately. Our new potions professor was definitely a weird one, if he knew any of our parents or relatives were of some importance to the wizarding world, or if we ourselves seemed to stand out in any way, he sent out invitations to join his little dinner parties. It was odd, but in all honesty it was kind of fun. I was invited because of my potions skills and the fact that I am originally from America.

"Oh…" Draco said. I felt bad. I really wanted to hang out with him, but I had already promised Daphne that I would look after Blaise while we were at the party. "how about tomorrow night then?" he said hopefully.

"that sounds perfect, Draco." I said with a smile. Draco smiled as well, something that no one but Blaise, Daphne and myself have seen, and he kissed me lightly.

"it's a date then." he said silently. With that he walked away, leaving me alone in the corridor.

Two or three hours later I had already gotten dressed for the party and was walking to Professor Slughorn's office with Blaise. Suffice to say, the party was boring and I was honestly regretting coming when I could be with Draco in the Room of Requirement doing god knows what. At that thought, I began to blush. And of course Blaise took notice.

"aww, Ana's blushing." he teased. "I know you think I'm good looking and all, but please Ana, I'm dating your best friend." that earned him a hard slap upside his head. If only he knew the things I was _really thinking about. _

"_Shut it Blaise, lets just get this stupid party over with. God, I can't believe I actually decided to come here tonight. This is wicked lame." I said in a bored tone. Blaise couldn't agree more. _

_We had already been at the Christmas party for about an hour. I had talked to the few Slytherins that were there and was making my way over to a few acquaintances I had in the other houses. And yes that included Hermione Granger, sure me and the Gryffindor weren't really on a first name best friend basis, but we sometimes did homework and studied together in the library. _

"_Granger." I said._

"_Oh, hey Anastasia. Having a good time?" she asked me nicely. that's one thing I liked about Hermione, she was always nice to me and didn't give a hang that I was a Slytherin. that's when I noticed she was hiding behind one of the long semi-see through curtains that Professor Slughorn had put up as some form of decoration._

"_Um… yea, I suppose. Um… forgive me for asking, but are you hiding from someone?" I asked, looking around at the other party go-ers. I may be a pureblood, but I didn't buy into all that blood prejudice, superiority crap that all the other Slytherins spouted off at any chance they get. _

"_Yes…Cormac Mclaggen." was all she said before she ducked behind the curtain once again, obviously spotting the boy in question. I knew Cormac, he was royal jerk, and I honestly had no clue as to why Hermione would be at a party with him in the first place. Instead of questioning her, I covered for her when he walked up to where we were standing._

"_Ah, Anastasia. What a pleasure to see you." he said in a faux silky voice, I internally gagged. "have you seen Hermione around? I've been looking for her since we got here." _

"_yea, she just went to the bathroom." I said, pointing to the door, as soon as he left and was out of sight, I heard a sigh coming from behind me._

"_thanks so much, Anastasia." Hermione said gratefully._

"_Psh, it's no big thing." I said with a wave of my hand. It really wasn't, if we weren't in school I probably would have hit him, just for being him. _

_A few more hours had passed and finally this blasted party was over. I think I may have fallen asleep for a few minutes at some point in time, but oh well I was still dead tired. Apparently during my five minute nap, Draco had tried to 'Crash the party' or at least that was his excuse for wandering the halls. Oh Draco, what ever am I going to do with you?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

It had been about a week since the party with Slughorn, and Draco has been more distant than ever. Currently Hermione and I were both sitting in the library studying for History of Magic.

"Hey.. Anastasia…. Look at this. She looks just like you." Hermione said, turning the book that she was reading so that I could see it.

The picture was of Morgan Le Fay and her half-brother Arthur Pendragon. And Hermione was right, it was as if I were looking into a mirror. "that is so weird." I muttered. As Hermione opened yet another book and began scribbling down notes on the parchment, I continued to stare at the picture. that's when I saw what Morgan Le Fay was holding in her right hand. Her wand. '_where have I seen that wand before?_' I thought. Curious I looked down at my own wand, nothing special. It was the same wand I've had since I was eleven, it was twelve and a half inches made of yew and had a phoenix feather core. Mr. Ollivander said that this wand had chosen me, but why did it feel so wrong in my hands?

Even after we left the library and went to our respective common rooms, the thoughts of that particular wand haunted my mind. When I entered the common room, no body was around, not even Daphne. I frowned as I sat on the black leather couch and pulled out the book from the library, opening to Morgan's page and I read. Some of the words written weren't even in English so I decided to write them down and take them to one of the teachers to translate tomorrow morning.

Thankfully Christmas holidays were starting soon and I had time to figure this out.

I woke up to a weight pushing down on my stomach and the loud screech of skin against leather. Groaning I tried to sit up, but I was being held down by someone. Opening my blurry eyes I saw a girl with long blonde hair. "Daph, _must_ you sit on me?" I asked when she got off.

"yes, I must." she grinned. "Anna, how come you fell asleep on the couch?" she asked.

"well, when I got back here from the library last night, no one was around, so I decided to hang out in here until someone popped up. I was reading this book and I guess I must have passed out." I explained as I picked the book up off of the floor. Opening it back up to where the Morgan Le Fay picture was and showing it to Daphne.

"oh my goodness….. It looks just like you." she gasped, not taking her eyes off of the picture.

"Look at the wand." I said tiredly, I really don't like being woken up. Daphne did as she was told and looked at the wand in Morgan's hand.

"Anna…. This looks like you Grandmothers wand!" she said. My eyes widened in realization. She was right, of course, that's why the wand had looked so familiar, my Grandmother Anastasia has had that wand for as long as I can remember. When I started at Hogwarts she said that when I graduated that the wand would go to me.

By now I was really freaking out. First there was a really old picture of a really powerful witch that looks just like me, and now my Grandmothers wand is an exact replica of said witch's wand, if not the same wand. "Daph…. I'm freaking out." I said.

"whats this writing underneath the picture?" she asked, ignoring me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was going to bring it to Professor Dumbledore after breakfast, since its Saturday and all" I said.

"in that case, go upstairs and get dressed so we can head on up to breakfast." Daphne said, giving me a little push. Gotta love best friends.

Quickly I ran up the stairs to the room Daphne and I shared. I rummaged through my trunk and pulled out a pair of tight black pants, a emerald green cloth belt, and my black collared shirt that had the Slytherin crest on it. After dressing, I ran a brush through my hair and added a little bit of eye liner and mascara. I didn't feel like going all out today. I was a woman on a mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

After breakfast, I left the Great Hall and made my way up to Dumbledore's office. It didn't take me long to get there and get passed the gargoyle blocking the entrance. Looking around, I was amazed at how extravagant the Headmaster's office was. There was even a scarlet colored Phoenix perched on a golden pedestal.

"Ah, miss Greywolf. Such a pleasure. What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore said from behind his desk, his old blue eyes twinkling with wisdom.

"Professor…. I was wondering if you could tell me what this means?" I asked, pulling the book out of my bag and showing him the text under Morgan Le Fay's picture "and why do I look like her?"

"Ah, both very good questions. I figured you would have questions one day. I honestly thought you would ask about this much sooner." Dumbledore smiled. "your Grandmother should be here any moment to help explain things."

As if on cure, the fireplace roared with purple flames as opposed to their normal green color whenever someone uses the Floo Network. And out of the grate stepped my grandmother, looking the same as the day I boarded the train at start of term.

"Anastasia, dear, I missed you so. Albus, it has been too long." she said giving me a hug and shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"It has, m'Lady. It truly has, I think we should have tea sometime soon." he smiled, Grandmother sat down next me. "It seems that young Anastasia has found a book and is quite curious for answers."

"I knew this day would come." Grandmother said with a sigh.

"Look, I just wanna know what the text underneath the picture says." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"read it outloud, dear." said my Grandmother comfortingly. Sighing, I complied

"_virga of Morgan Le Fay , quoque notus ut Virga of Avalon. is est said ut Morgan partum is virga quod is eram ut exsisto donatus ex matris ut filia_" I said "so what's it mean?" I asked.

" 'the wand of Morgan Le Fay, also known as the Wand of Avalon. it is said that Morgan created this wand and it was to be given from mother to daughter'" Dumbledore translated. "the translation is not exact, but this is the closest."

"Dear, this is the Wand of Avalon." Grandmother said, pulling out her wand. It was made of a type of wood I didn't recognize and had what looked like runes and an ancient Celtic alphabet carved into the wood. Around the handle was a silken dark purple cloth. It looked exactly like it did in the picture.

"so…. We're somehow related to Morgan Le Fay?" I asked. "but… why is it that I look exactly like her, right down to the freckle under my right eye?"

"well, dear, we are direct descendants of Morgan. Although our last names have changed since then. As for why you look so much like our great ancestor…. Well… that's just genetics I believe.' Grandmother smiled.

I nodded, taking it all in. "Now, Miss Greywolf. I understand that your mister Malfoy has been given a task my Lord Voldemort. I want you to help him with it. Whatever the cost." Dumbledore said. He obviously knew more that he was letting on. But I didn't question him, I just nodded.

"Anna, dear. I was going to give you this on your graduation day… but I see know that you are ready for it." Grandmother said. With that, she handed the Wand over to me. As soon as the smooth, aged wood touch my skin it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Power…. that's really the only word I could use to describe it. "for now, keep it hidden. Keep it _safe use your old wand for school. And when the time is right… well, you'll know what to do." I smiled at my grandmother and safely tucked the ancient wand into my bag. "it was good to see you again, Albus. Anna, dear, have faith." and with that, she went to the fireplace and was gone in a burst of violet flames._

"_is that all Professor?" I asked, tucking the book back into my bag._

"_For now, yes. Go, be with your friends. And remember what I said." Dumbledore said, I nodded and left his office. Reeling from all of the information that was thrust at me. _

_Walking down the corridors, I was still mulling over what had just transpired. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I ended up bumping into someone. Just my luck _

"_Anna?" oh it was just Draco. "what are you doing wandering the halls by yourself, I thought you were with Daphne?" he asked._

"_no I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something…" I trailed off. "hey, you wanted me to go to the Room of Requirement with you, right?" I asked, remembering what Dumbledore had told me._

"_Yea…. Do you want to go now?" Draco asked me, I simply nodded and smiled at him. _

_And in no time at all, we were inside the Room of Requirement, staring at a large oak cabinet._

"_what is that?" I asked Draco, as I sat down on one of the musty couches._

"_its what I've been working on all year. This is the Vanishing Cabinet. The other one is at Borgin and Burkes." he told me. Then it dawned on me._

"_you're bringing them into the school. Aren't you" I asked. Draco nodded solemnly. I could tell that he didn't really want to do this._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

The snow was finally starting to melt. Christmas holidays have long been over and spring was starting. In early April, I celebrated my 17 birthday. Yes technically I should be a seventh year, but its whatever. Draco and I have been working non-stop on the vanishing cabinet. And just recently…. It worked. In two weeks we'll be bring the Death Eaters into the castle. And I'm terrified.

"Ana, are you okay?" Draco asked. We were sitting in the Room of Requirement, having our own little celebration.

"Yea" I said "I'm just worried that Daph will be pissed at e for ditching her these past few weeks." I don't know who I was trying to convince more, Draco or myself.

"Ana, listen…" Draco began, as he slid down onto the floor with me. "when this is…. Over…. I want you to come with me to Malfoy Manor." he said. His question caught me off guard, so I just stared at him, wide eyes. "Look, Ana…" Draco sighed " I love you okay? And I don't want anything to happen to you. I think that the safest place for you to be is by my side at the Manor."

"how… how long have you…." I couldn't think straight. I mean I knew I had feelings for him, strong feelings. But the last thing I expected was for Draco Malfoy to tell me he loved me.

"since fourth yea" he said, running a hand through his hair. "at the Yule ball. When I saw you dancing with Theo, I just… I knew." he explained.

"Oh Draco…" I said. I didn't know what to do or say, so I did the first thing that popped into my head, I kissed him.

"does that mean you'll come with me?" he muttered against my lips a few minutes later.

"of course." I said, nodding my head against his.

"you know you'll have to… get the mark, right?" he asked, as I put my head on his chest. I just nodded.

"I know. And… it's gunna be okay." I whispered, sitting up and looking into his eyes. "I've gotten a tattoo before." I said in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Draco said with a raised eye brow. Apparently it wasn't too feeble of an attempt.

"Yea," I nodded. "why do you think I always have a piece of cloth around my right wrist?" I asked. Draco looked confused. Laughing I un-raveled the black cloth that covered my right wrist and revealed green and silver letters.

"you have 'Slytherin' tattooed on your wrist?" he asked. I swear if he wasn't seeing it for himself, e wouldn't believe me.

"Psh, you didn't realize I was hard core, did you?" I giggled. Draco rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, which in turn caused me to push him slightly. About a half an hour of laughing and play fighting later, we decided to call it quits and head back down to the Slytherin common room.

Early May greeted us with ran. And I knew that today was the day. Draco and I had everything planned out. As soon as he let the Death Eaters into the castle, I was to go out and wait for him by the Forbidden Forest. (**AN: I know that there's a bunch of time jumps. But most of this story takes place just after Dumbledore's killed so bare with me)**

**So we went through our normal day, we ate breakfast. Went to classes. Then, around dinner, I knew it was time. I've had my trunk packed for weeks now, so all I had to do was change out of my school uniform and shrink my trunk. And I did just that. Putting my trunk into my pocket, I went down to the common room where Blaise, Daphne and Theo were all sitting. Draco was off completing his mission.**

"**well… this is it, guys." I said. I gave them each a hug and tried not to get upset. Daphne was already crying her eyes out and the boys were as stoic as ever. I knew they were all going to be joining the Death Eater ranks soon enough. **

**Without another word I left the Slytherin common room for the last time and walked out to the grounds. I sat out by the forest for a good half an hour when I saw the dark mark appear in the sky. Any moment now, it will all be over. **

**As I waited, I sat down on the grass and pulled out the Wand of Avalon. Turning it over in my fingers, I knew what I had to do. After placing the Wand back into its place in my bag, I took out my old wand. Letting out a sad sigh, I snapped it in two. Just as I did, I saw Draco and someone else coming my way. It was Snape. But there was someone else as well. **

**Of course, Harry Freaking Potter.**

**I didn't hear the words that were exchanged. So I stayed hidden into the shadows until Draco and Snape came my way. Thankfully Draco started walking my way as Potter and Snape had a little fight. When Draco stepped in front of me, he stepped on the broken pieces of my wand.**

"**Ana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to break…" he began but I raised a hand to cut him off.**

"**you didn't Draco… I did." before he could respond Snape came up to us and soon enough we were gone from Hogwarts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight**

I was sitting alone in Draco's room. He had gone to talk with his father and _Him_. In all honesty, I was scared. If Draco couldn't convince them all that I was on their side and wanted to join the Death Eaters, then we were _both royally screwed. So there I sat on the edge of Draco's bed, my back straight and my eyes on the door. _

_As I sat in Draco's room, I began to nervously fiddle with the Wand. I've only used it about once or twice, so the feel of the aged wood in my hands was still a bit surreal. Ever since my Grandmother gave me the wand, I've been doing research on it. There hasn't been much, but every now and again through out history it would pop up. Turns out that my ancestor Morgan Le Fay used this wand to create the Isle of Apples, better known as Avalon. _

_About a half an hour later, Draco came back to get me. "Come on, Ana. The Dark Lord wants to speak with you." he said quietly. I nodded and stood from the bed, slipping the Wand of Avalon up my sleeve. We walked down into the dining room without saying a word and Draco kept his arm around my waist the whole time. I was nervous, and he could tell._

"_Ah, Miss Anastasia Greywolf." said the man at the head of the table. I knew who this man was, it was Voldemort._

"_My Lord." was all I said as I bowed to him. _

"_now that's enough of that." he said, motioning for me to sit. And I did. "Young Draco Malfoy tells me that you wish to join my Death Eaters alongside him." it wasn't a question._

"_yes My Lord." I knew better than to say anything to this so called man other than 'yes, my lord' or 'no, my lord' to say anything else would be pure suicide._

_Voldemort seemed to assess me for a few minutes, "very well." he said. "give me you arm my dear." and I did. Grabbing my wrist, Voldemort pushing up my sleeve and pressed the tip of his wand to my arm. As he muttered a spell that was unknown to me, I watched as blackened ink formed a symbol on my arm. The dark mark. At first I felt no pain. But as soon as his wand left my arm, it felt like a fresh tattoo would. "Now, Anastasia. Your purpose amongst my ranks will to accompany Draco in anyway he or I see fit. If I am to give him a mission, you are to help him. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." I nodded, tugging my sleeve back down._

"_very good. Now. Let me see your wand." I did as I was told and reluctantly showed him the Wand of Avalon, placing it on the table before him. "this is not the wand you got from Ollivander when you were eleven years old, now is it, Anastasia." he asked, Voldemort tried to pick up the wand, but there seemed to be a force field surrounding it. _

"_no, my Lord. It is not." I said_

"_then tell me, my dear, how you came across this wand." he knew something._

"_I inherited it, my Lord. This wand has been passed down my family from mother to daughter for generations." I said. _

"_what is it made of?" he asked._

"_I do not know, my lord I haven't had time to research it" I said. Voldemort nodded._

"_very well, you two my leave." he said. I grabbed my wand off the table and took the arm that Draco offered me, and we left the room._

"_where are we going?" I asked when I realized we weren't going back to his room._

"_I'm taking you out to my mothers gardens. They're lovely at this time of night." Draco said. I just nodded. I figured now would be as good a time as any to get used to being at Malfoy Manor._

_After a few short minutes, we were out in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. There were roses of all colors, tulips and lilies and a large assortment of magical flowers. "wow" I breathed as Draco lead me to one of the stone benches._

"_so…. How are you liking the Manor so far?" he asked_

_I just sighed. "all things considered, it's lovely." I said, looking around at the many different flowers that surrounded us. We stayed silent for a few minutes before Draco cleared his throat._

"_y-you do know that they expect you to stay in my room, right?" he asked me awkwardly. I just rolled my eyes and smiled._

"_no I couldn't figure that at all." I said sarcastically. _

"_you don't have a problem with that do you?" he asked me, I could tell he was nervous._

"_no, I don't have a problem with it Draco. I love you, why would I have a problem sleeping in the same bed as you?" it was a rhetorical question. Draco was about to say something else, but I just kissed him and he shut up. Boys are just too easy. _

"_come. It's late we should probably get to bed." he said, taking my hand as he stood._

_I nodded and we walked hand in hand through the Manor, up many flights of stairs and down numerous hallways until we made it back to Draco's room. Taking out my wand, I gave it a little flick and my pajamas came flying out of my now enlarged trunk, and settled themselves on the bed. After placing my wand on the night stand, I quickly stripped out of my clothes and into shorts and a large t-shirt, careful not to hit my left arm on anything._

"_so that's where my quidditch practice shirt went." Draco drawled as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_I haven't a clue what your on about Mister Malfoy." I said innocently, turning around and draping my arms around his shoulders. "besides, I believe it looks better on me." I gave him a Cheshire grin. "come, love. I'm tired." I said as I took is hand and led him over to the bed. It wasn't a lie, or a ploy to get him in bed with me to do what people in love do the best, it had been a long day, and I truly was extremely tired._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

I woke up the next morning alone. Curious I got out of bed and walked over to my trunk, only to find it was empty. Looking around the room, I realized that there was another dresser in the room that wasn't there before, so I walked over to it and opened one of the drawers and saw my clothes folded neatly inside. Smiling I pulled out a long black skirt that fell just above my feet and a tight black long-sleeved shirt. After brushing my hair and doing my make-up I deemed myself ready to face the day, so I left the room

The halls seemed endless. I honestly had no clue where I was going, and all I wanted to do was get to the kitchens and find something to eat. As I rounded yet another corner, I almost bumped into somebody. Looking up, I saw Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Ah, Miss Greywolf. I have been looking for you. Come with me." he said, and walked away before I could even give any form of an answer, so, I followed him. We walked a very short distance until we came to a room that I assumed was Mr. Malfoy's personal office. "inside." was all he said, and I entered. "sit." he said, pointing to a large leather wing-backed chair in front of his desk as he sat in another chair on the other side. After a few moments of silence, the doors to the office opened and in walked Draco and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello, love. Are we ready?" Narcissa asked, placing a kiss on her husbands cheek.

"we are dear." Lucius said. I was getting kind of nervous. Draco sensed I was uncomfortable and place a hand on my shaking knee, sending a reassuring smile my way. "miss Greywolf." the elder Malfoy began "you and Draco are… together. Is that correct?" he asked me.

"yes, sir." I nodded. "since the beginning of this year."

"good, good, Narcissa dear. Give it too her." his wife nodded and handed Draco a small velvet green box, which he opened and showed me. "Draco." was all Lucius had to say.

"Ana… marry me?" I was shocked. This was honestly the absolute last thing I was expecting this morning. Numbly I nodded my head before I even realized what I was doing.

"y-yea… o-o-f course I will Draco." I said, smiling Draco slipped the ring on my finger and gave me a chaste kiss.

"you may leave" Lucius said, I nodded as Draco took my hand and led me out of the room.

"sooo…. What do you want to do?" I asked as I twirled my engagement ring around on my finger, trying to get used to the feel of the cool metal.

"Come one," Draco smirked, "you must be hungry" he said, I just nodded as he led me to the kitchens of the Manor.

After we ate a small breakfast, Draco took me back out to the gardens. They looked different in the day light, but beautiful none the less. "you know…" Draco began "I honestly wasn't expecting you to say yes." he said, I just looked over at him

"why?"

Draco just shrugged. "well, we haven't been together for that long…" he said. I turned to face him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Draco," I started "if I wasn't in this for the long haul… I wouldn't have said yes. I wouldn't have done any of the things I did with you last year. And I wouldn't have gotten the Dark Mark. Its all been for you, to _be _with you." I said. Draco nodded and took my hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"I love you, Ana." he said

"and I love you, Draco"

The next morning, I was pleased when I wasn't alone in the bed. Rolling over, I smiled as I brushed a piece of white blonde hair out of Draco's eyes. Causing him to stir. "wake up sleepy head" I whispered, moving closer to him and placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Draco groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"why so early, Ana." he yawned

"have you forgotten already, Draco?" I asked "you're mothers taking us shopping today." I said with a smile as got out of bed and went over to my dresser.

"I don't see why I have to come along." Draco said, also getting out of bed. "it's not like I'll be the one shopping"

After we were both dressed, Draco and I went down to the dining room to get some breakfast in us before we left with his mother to Diagon Alley.

We left by Floo, and I was surprised that when I was enveloped by the flames, they were purple instead of the usual green. Maybe it had to do with my ancestors? I wouldn't know.

Diagon Alley was dark, there were no bright colors that I often associate with magic. Everything looked like it had a gray hue to it. And it was because of the upcoming war. It was because of _Him_. I know I had received the dark mark, becoming a Death Eater, but that doesn't mean that I agree with this darkness. This _evil_. The only reason why I have this tattoo is because I love Draco, and I'm not going to let a stupid war come between us.

Mulling over my thoughts, I blindly followed Mrs. Malfoy through Diagon Alley. Draco had decided to keep his arm around me after I had almost walking into a cart full of empty potion bottles.

As we made our way into Twilftt and Tattings, I looked around at all of the expensive dress robes, gowns and everyday wizard wear.

"Anastasia dear. Go on, pick out a gown or two. No worries about the cost." Narcissa said kindly. I nodded and went to wander around the store, looking at all of the expensive ball gowns and dresses.

It didn't take me long to find my first gown. It was a floor length black, one shoulder ruched tulle ball gown with silver sequined flowers on the bodice. It wasn't necessarily my style. But seeing as how I was marrying into the Malfoy name, I figured i would have to get used to going to balls and galas and the like.

With the black gown draped over my arm, I searched the store for a dress a little bit more my style. And about a half an hour later, I found it. It was made of silky green chiffon material, it had a ruched bodice, a front slit, and a strapless sweet heart neckline. (AN: links to gowns on my profile). Now _this gown was more my speed. After putting the green dress over my arm with the black one, I found my way back to Draco and Mrs. Malfoy._

"_are you all set them, dear?" the older woman asked as we walked over to the front counter to pay for our purchases. I just nodded as Draco slipped an arm around my waist. Sighing I leaned my head on his shoulder as Mrs. Malfoy paid for the four gowns that were on the table. _

_After sending the garment bags back to the Manor, obviously by magic, Mrs. Malfoy took us to a small tea shop. We sat in the metal chairs and waited, for what, I have no clue. So I sat there, playing with the fake flowers that were on the table, when I saw a familiar blonde head appear._

"_oh sweet Merlin, Daphne!" I exclaimed, "I missed you sooo much!" I said, getting up and gripping my best friend in a tight hug._

"_I missed you to!" she said "so what's this I hear about you getting engaged?" she asked as her mother, her sister and her self all sat at the table with Mrs. Malfoy Draco and me. That's when I noticed that Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, was glaring at me. _

_It was going to be a loooooong day._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**During Voldemort's visit, he killed a woman. I didn't recognize her, but I was told that she worked at Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies teacher. And being the sick sadistic half-man that he was, he forced me and Draco to watch. **

**That night, Draco and I lay side by side in our bed. "Draco?" I whispered.**

"**yes, love?"**

"**I can't sleep." I mumbled, which caused my soon-to-be husband to chuckle silently and pulled me closer to him. **

"**it'll be alight, Ana. We'll get through this. When this is all over, we'll get married. We'll move somewhere far away if you'd like. Whatever you want" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.**

"**I'd like to go back to America, for vacation. One day, when all of this was over." I yawned. I was thankful that Draco and I had put silencing charms on our room. Sure, we weren't having sex or anything, but sometimes the things we talked about weren't for the ears of the Death Eaters. **

"**Ana. Tell me about your wand." Draco said, I loved talking about my wand with Draco. About the power it held, about the hope it could bring to the people who were without.**

"**it was said that my ancestor, Morgan Le Fey created the wand herself. Its unknown what its made of. Both the core, and the wood. But there are protection charms on it. For instance, the cloth on the handle was made by the Fairies that inhabited Avalon. It is said that Morgan had created the remote island with just a flick of this wand. Hmm…I think I would like to go there one day." I said, the last part mostly to my self. Before I knew it, both Draco and I were fast asleep. **

**For the next few days, Draco and I had time for ourselves. Sure Voldemort was still here, but he had no use for us. So here we are, sitting underneath a large willow tallow tree, over looking a small duck pond. Draco and I had decided to have ourselves a little picnic, since it was the last day of summer.**

**We weren't going back to Hogwarts, we couldn't. Daphne had begged and begged for me to return, and Blaise had even tried to talk me into it. But to no avail. If Draco wasn't going back. Then neither was I. Because no matter what was to happen, Draco and I were in this together.**

"**you know," Draco started "My aunt doesn't believe your hearts into this." he said, rubbing a hand lightly up and down my Marked arm. **

"**well she can suck it. I don't need her approval." I muttered. I seriously didn't like Bellatrix. Draco just sighed. **

**We sat under that Willow until the sun set, and the fire flies acme out. With one last look at the place, Draco and I went back into the Manor.**

"**where have you two been?" Bellatrix asked as soon as we walked through the door.**

"**we've been enjoying our time by ourselves, Aunt Bella. Surely you wouldn't expect an engaged couple such as ourselves to not spend any alone time together at all. Would you?" Draco drawled, causing me to smirked. Bellatrix was annoyed. I loved it. "No, if you'll excuse us, I'm sure my fiancée would like a bath." and with that, we left.**

**Merlin was Draco a mind reader. The bath was nice and hot, and it was just what I wanted. I had half expected Draco to try and weasel his way into the tub with me, but he didn't. He was a gentleman, through and through.**

"**come one, love. Time for bed. We have our engagement party tomorrow." Draco said as he knocked on the door. With I sigh I got out of the warm bath and wrapped my self in a fluffy, light green bathrobe and walked out into mine and Draco's room. As I did, Draco handed me a pair of silky black pajama pants and a tight black tank top, of course he would know that I wasn't wearing anything underneath the bathrobe.**

**After sliding a brush through my hair, and tying it up into a bun, I climbed into bed with my fiancée and the two of us were quickly fast asleep.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

I was so happy that Daphne had come over earlier today so that me, her and Mrs. Malfoy could have a 'spa day' full of pampering and gossip. At around 5o'clock at night, Daphne and I went up to me and Draco's room to get ready. I was wearing the black dress that I had gotten in Twilftt and Tattings and Daph was wearing a stunning satin purple gown with an attached train, with a v-neck line that had a stunning beadwork design, and a alluring side slit. And of course, this was Daphne, so she looked amazing. (AN: links to both gowns are on my profile)

"Oh girls, you both look absolutely stunning!" Mrs. Malfoy beamed when she came into the room to check up on us. I smiled shyly and Daphne grinned widely.

"thank you Mrs. Malfoy." we both chorused as we slipped into our heels.

"oh please, you both can call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy is too formal for _family_" she told me, then she turned to Daphne. "and you, dear. You as well, you have always been like another daughter to me, just as Blaise has been like a second son." I could tell that Narcissa was starting to get weepy over the fact that her only child was soon to be married.

"oh, Narcissa." I said with a smile as I gripped her in a hug. "everything will be perfect. I'm sure of it." the three of us spent the next few minutes doing last minute touch ups and checking over ourselves to make sure everything was just right.

"now, when we get to the main staircase, I will be introduced first, meet Lucius at the bottom of the stairs, followed by Daphne who will go to Blaise. And finally, Anastasia, dear. You will with your grand entrance and go to Draco." Narcissa said. We knew the routine, but it was always god to be reminded, just incase. Daphne and I nodded and we all made out way to the large double doors that led out to the main staircase.

"_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, and her husband Lucius Malfoy_" said an unseen announcer.

"_Miss Daphne Greengrass, and her escort Mister Blaise Zabini._" came two minutes later as Daphne walked through the doors. My heart was pounding with nervousness as I waited the two minutes for my name to be said. I hated events like this.

"_Miss Anastasia Greywolf-Le Fey, and her fiancée, Draco Malfoy_" said the announcer. I almost stopped in my tracks. When had the 'Le Fey' part been added to my name? Stupid, nosy freakin' Death Eaters.

_I put on a smile and made my way to Draco at the foot of the stairs. Taking his arm, we made out way to where his parents, Daphne and Blaise stood. My heart was in my ears at this point. I've never knowingly been around this many Death Eaters at one time, and I haven't been to an extravagant party like this since before I started Hogwarts. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. But on top of it all, I was pissed. My heritage was supposed to be a secret. _

_Sensing my unease, Draco squeezed my arm lightly, as if to tell me to calm down. I knew he was right, of course. I will just have to complain to him or Daphne later._

"_Lookin' good Greywolf." Blaise said with a friendly smile. Well its good to know that even though I'm an engaged Death Eater Blaise still finds time to pretend to flirt with me. Man I love my friends._

"_not so bad your self Zabini" I smiled, earning a chuckle from Draco and Daphne. For the next half an hour, Draco and I went around the room and greeted our guests. After that annoying task was complete, we went out on the dance floor for about an hour and a half. As of right now we were standing with Daphne and Blaise, talking about random things. _

"_oh remember in first year, when you mucked up that charm and your hair was purple for a month!" Daphne laughed as she reminded me of my previous mishaps with wand-work. _

"_and I like it so much, I decided to keep it," I chuckled. It was true, I had looked up the spell and kept my hair a vibrant purple for the rest of the school year. It wasn't my whole head, usually just streaks, but still. "ahhh, good times." I sighed. For the rest of the night the four of us sat at our table, reminiscing about our younger days. And for the first time in months, it felt like we were just regular Hogwarts students again, no ancient magic given to us by our ancestors, no Death Eaters, nothing but the four of us._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**Months had past and winter was finally here. Snow was on the ground, and I had helped the house elves and Narcissa decorate the grounds and the house for Christmas while Draco, Lucius and the other Death Eaters were in a meeting. It helped keep out minds off of things. As we waited for our significant others to come home, Narcissa and I sat in the foyer sipping hot chocolate and talking.**

"**I just wish I knew more about this wand. And not for anyone else but my self. It can literally only be used by me, I just… I don't know…" I sighed.**

"**one day you will figure it out, dear. It may be today, or tomorrow, months or even years from now. Who's to say?" Narcissa smiled, patting my knee lightly, just as she did, Draco and Lucius apparated into the room.**

"**Ana, honey, I need to and mum to go upstairs, alright?" Draco said, kneeling in front of me with a worried glint in his eyes. I wanted to protest, but instead, Narcissa took my hand and led me away. **

**As Narcissa went into her study, I went into the room I shared with my fiancé. Sighing I laid back on our large bed and looked up at the ceiling. I stayed like that for a few minutes before I sat up and began looking at my Dark Mark. Every now and again it still would hurt. The only reason why I let this evil marking mar my skin was for Draco. But this wasn't what I wanted, not by a long shot. Sure I wanted Draco. I wanted to marry him and be with him for as long as I was alive. With yet another sigh, I glanced over to the want that lay on my end table. The Wand of Avalon. And in an instant, I knew what to do. **

**I love Draco, I truly do. But I needed to leave. It wasn't going to be easy, I knew that much. But I had to try. Grabbing a small piece of parchment, and a quill from the desk I quickly scribble Draco a quick note before shoving a few necessities into my drunk, which I shrunk and put in the pocket of my thick black cloak. And quickly, I grabbed my wand and Apparated away. Far away. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

the sky was a beautiful blue color and the hills were emerald and blooming with every flower imaginable. There were groves upon groves of apple trees blossoming and red with ripe fruit. Small taverens and shops bustling with witches and wizards. of course they were magical folk.

This was Avalon. the Isle of Apple. An island of my ancestor Morgan's own creating. it was a beautiful island, it breathed magic and oozed peace. Avalon was exactly where i needed to be.

as i walked along the cobbled road into the small town i passed by a large stone archway, not unlike Stonehenge. walking underneath the archway i noticed runed carved into the stone. runes that glowed as soon as i walked by.

"she's here" i heard a woman whisper excitedly from the field of flowers to my right. "Anastasia is home"

"excuse me, miss, i dont mean to sound rude but... do you know me?" i asked

"oh of course i do, m'lady. everyone here in Avalon knows of you Lady Anastasia." the woman said. with a nod to her i kept on walking down the road. i passed by more houses, more people took notice to my presence, i heard more whispers and received more praise.

within minutes i reached an extravagant palace made of stone. the walls and turrets covered with ivy. in all honesty, this castle reminded me so much of Hogwarts. holding a breath, i pulled open the large wooden doors and stepped into my new home.

looking around the main hall, i sighed quietly. i was free from the bogus cause that was i inadvertantly sucked into. "finally" i breathed. as soon as i spoke, there was a light 'pop' and a woman dressed in a plain peasant top and long, floor length skirt appeared infront of me.

"welcome home, Lady Anastasia." she bowed.

"Oh, please, Anna's fine." i said

"Lady Anna, then." the woman said "my name is Sierra, and i will show you to your rooms." she added, motioning for me to follow her up the stairs.

"Sierra, how is this place so... new?" i asked "i mean i get it if there were house elves, or maids or whatever to clean up. but... not like this. i mean even Hogwarts had cobwebs and even some dust."

"its magic miss" Sierra smiled "when Morgan LeFey created this island and this palace, she used a powerful magic. no matter how many days, or week, months or years it will always appear and be in the same condition it was the day it was built."

"whaoh, heavy" i said. looking around the hallway i saw pictures, both moving and not, tapestries and other form of wall hangings.

"well, here we are" Sierra said as soon as we stopped infront of a large set of black maple doors. pushing the doors open, she revealed my room to me. "this room was once the room of your ancestor, Morgan." she said

"oh wow. this room is _amazing_" i said, pulling my shrunken trunk out of my cloak pocket and setting it down on the floor by the large four poster bed where it quickly enlarged.

"you have your own bathroom through that door right there," Sierra said, pointing to a door to the right "wash up, and rest, Lady Anna. you need it. ill be back in three hours to show you around the castle, and get dinner." and with that, she left.

as soon as the doors closed, i wandered around the room. _My _room. the bed was large enough to fit at least four people comfortably. there were two doors, one of which i already knew led to my bathroom, walking over to the other one and opening it, i walked into a large walk-in closet. wlaking back out and closing the door again, i walked over to the door that lead to the bathroom.

it was huge, to say the least. there was a bathtub that was about half the size of the prefects bath at Hogwarts, a large shower stall, a sink, and of course a toilet. turning on the faucet of the bath, i walked back out into my room and waited for the tub to fill. while i waited, i walked over to my trunk and began to unpack, putting my clothes in the large closet and my books on the table next to my bed.

soon enough the bath was filled, and i was enclosed in the warm water. i floated there for a few minutes before i began to scrub my self with the apple scented soap that sat on the edge of the tub and soaked my hair with the apple scented shapoo. after i was clean, i swam around the tub for a while, about twenty minutes later i got out of the tub and wrapped my self in an emerald green towel.

once i was dry, i changed into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a green, off the shoulder sweater. and as soon as i tied my still wet hair up in a messy bun, there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Anna?" it was Sierra.

"yes, Sierra?" i responded, as i did she opened the door.

"are you ready for your tour?" she asked. with a nod, i followed her out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Touring the palace and grounds took hours and by the time I was finished eating, it was already well passed sun down. With a yawn I sluggishly walked back to my room to get ready for bed. Once I was in my pajamas and in my large bed, I felt empty.

Rolling over to my side, facing where Draco would sleep if he were here with me I let out a breath. A part of me felt like I made a mistake, leaving Draco's side. But I also knew that if Lord Voldemort ever found out about Avalon, he would destroy it. He would warp my ancestors creation and make it an island for Death Eaters. As much as I love Draco, I couldn't do that.

Sleep didn't come easily, but it came none the less.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks had past and everyday I discovered something new about Avalon. There were underground caves that were covered in magical crystals. According to the lore of the island, the crystals in the caves were made from the love that Morgan had put into the island, and they say that if you give a crystal to your lover, and if the love was true, they would be yours forever.

I went to the caves everyday. And everyday I felt a tug in my heart, I knew that my time on this island would have to come to a stop soon. That I would have to return to Hogwarts, where I was sure that the final battle was going to happen.

It was almost sun down when I had decided to return to the palace. As I walked along the shores of the island and up the dirt road, I smiled. I knew I was going to return to this place soon, and I wasn't going to be alone.

"did you have a good walk, Miss?" asked one of the maids of the palace.

"yea, I did, thanks Carla." I smiled as I made my way back to my room. "um, Carla" I added "im going to be going back to Hogwarts soon, to help my friends. Can you let everyone else know?" I asked, Carla nodded yes. "thank you" I said as I continued up the stairs.

Looking around my room, I flicked my wand sharply, effectively moving a few simple outfits from my closet to my bed. If I was going to participate in this battle, and see Draco again, I needed to dress appropriately. As I looked at the pants and shirts that lay upon the bed, my wand began to levitate and glow. Curious, I took it in my hand, causing it to jerk up and down, sending a full garment bag out of my closet.

Tentatively, I unzipped the bag and my mouth hung open. Inside was a black gown, the skirt reached to the tops of my feet and the top was a black corset that hand silver swirls all over it. I knew that this was it. I was leaving Avalon in the morning.

* * *

**AN**: hey guys, sorry for the long awaited update and the super short chapter, but ive been having a hard time with this chapter. ive gotten other ideas for a new Harry Potter story and I will start working on it as soon as im done with this one. also the next chapter should be the last one, if not than the one after. cuz honestly, this fic is going absolutely no where


	16. Chapter 16

I left Avalon as soon as the sun rose, first I apparated to London, so that I can change into the Gown that Carla had given me. Quickly, I stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt and pulled the long, black skirt up over my hips and slipped the black and silver corset on over the black tank top I was wearing. After I laced up the front of the corset I did my make up and stuffed my clothes into the bag before I transfigured and shrunk it to fit into the small pocket on the inside of my black velvet cloak.

As the time to go to Hogwarts drew closer, my heart began to pound harder and harder. I was nervous to see Draco again, I didn't know if he would be mad at me for leaving or if he would understand that I didn't belong on his side of the war. My main concern was seeing Voldemort.

From my time at the manor I had heard whispers of the Dark Lord wanting to utilize the power of the Wand of Avalon to take down Harry. It wouldn't work for him of course, it wouldn't even perform the simplest of magic. He would be rendered a squib. I also knew that Harry wouldn't be able to take down Voldemort alone.

When I was done getting changed, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Everything was just as I expected. Nobody was inside the popular pub, and Diagon Alley seemed bleak and lonely. For a few hours I sat and sipped some Fire Whisky as I waited for the perfect time to go to Hogwarts.

Another hour or two had passed, and the sun was at its highest point. With a sigh I paid my tab at the bar and apparated to the castle I had once inhabited and learned. In a split second I was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and I could see the battle in front of me. There were bodies all of the ground. Some of Death Eaters and some of those who belonged to the Order and their Allies.

My heart was heavy at the loss, but everyone knew what they were getting into when they had signed up to fight this war. With my head held high I walked onto the battle field.

As I neared the large doors to the castle, some of the Death Eaters looked my way, causing them to be hit with various spells and curses.

"Ahh, she returns" Voldemort said in a voice that sent chills down my spine, "come, child, come stand by my side with your dear fiancée" at his words, I saw Draco's blonde head pop up and his grey-blue eyes met with mine. I could see that I had hurt him. But I could also see that he was happy that I was safe.

After a moment or two, I clicked my tongue. "you know…." I started, looking between my former teachers and the Dark Lord. "I have learned a few things in my absence. And one of those things, is that you will _not_ win this" I said, as I turned and stood next to Hermione. As if on cue, a boy named Neville Longbottom chopped the head off of Nagini, the snake that Voldemort always kept by his side.

Before he could do anything, I pulled Harry to the side and spoke to him. "you cannot do this alone." I said. Harry just nodded his head. He knew what I meant.

As Harry walked to where Voldemort stood, I walked side by side with him, ready to attack any Death Eater that tried to stop us.

"you were mine, Anastasia LeFay. Just as Snape was mine."

"Snape was never yours, he wasn't even Dumbledores. From the second you killed my mother, he was against you." Harry said, defending our potions teacher, I could only assume that my mentor was dead.

"and I am not yours either Tom." I said, brandishing my wand. " I was and always will be, Draco's" I added before I showed my left arm, revealing the bare skin. The dark mark was gone. "you see Tom, while you were trying to win a war that you will never survive, I went home. I went to Avalon. And the island took your evil from my skin." I paused for a second before added "and my name is Anna Greywolf _not_ Anastasia LeFay, Riddle." I smirked.

After our little exchange, Harry and Voldemort jumped into battle. As they fought, I kept any Death Eaters trying to jump in, away from the fight.

The fight between the Boy Who Lived and The Dark Lord waged on for about an hour and a half. And I was shocked to see Harry laying lifeless on the ground. Voldemort was laying not to far from Harry, so I walked over to him. He was still alive.

As I took a shaky breath and raised my wand, but before I could end the life of the darkest wizard of all time, I felt a presence next to me. Looking to my left, I saw Draco standing there. With a nod, he took my hand and I used the one curse I wished I would never have to use.

"_Avada Kadavra_" I whispered, causing a green light to shoot from my wand and Voldemort was now lifeless.

Just as Draco wrapped his arms around me, I heard a gasp from where Harry was. Snapping my head in his direction, I saw him sitting up. Pulling away from Draco, I rushed over to him and helped him stand. Motioning to Draco for help, the two of us helped Harry walk over to where his friends were.

"I was the last one." I heard him tell Hermione and Ron. I didn't know what they were talking about, and I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that the war was over and that I could finally start a life with the boy I have been in love with since the day I saw him.

Looking over to where I Draco stood, I saw his mother hugging him with tears in her eyes. I could tell that her tears were a mixture of pain and happiness. Narcissa was happy that her son was safe, but she was hurting because her husband had been killed. I had seen Lucius's body when I had arrived.

Quietly, Narcissa whispered something to Draco, before she walked over to Professor McGonagall. As she turned away, Draco walked over to me, and I felt tears start to prick at my eyes. "im sorry" I whispered once he was standing in front me. I couldn't look him in the eyes quite yet, so I just stared at my black heeled shoes.

I just heard Draco sigh, before he pulled me into a tight hug. "I didn't think I was going to see you again." he whispered softly, I could feel his tears start to fall on my shoulder. "I thought _he _had done something to you." he added as he pulled away, just so he could look at me.

"im so sorry, Draco" I said again "you know I love you. But I couldn't be there anymore. If I could've taken you with me, I would have." I said, folding my arms over my stomach. I could finally feel the tears start to fall.

"Ana, its okay." Draco said softly, wiping a few of the tears away from my cheeks. "you're here now" he added before kissing me deeply.

I was so distracted by the kiss that I didn't notice my friends and Draco's mother come over to us. "it is so good to have you home again" Narcissa said, causing Draco and I to break apart.

"its good to be home." I said as Draco put an arm around my shoulders. "and just so you know, Narcissa" I added "with everything that's going on. If you need to get away for a while. You are always welcome on Avalon" I said, Narcissa smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I would be honored to" she told me.

For the next few hours, we all sat in the great hall, Harry and his friends were still wary to trust Draco and his mother. But that was understandable. As the sun started to set, I remember the pouch full of crystals that was in the pocket of my cloak.

"Ana, what do you have there?" Draco asked.

"oh, its some gifts from Avalon." I said. Inside, were three crystals all tied to a piece of string. "Harry, Ron if you both take one and give them to Hermione and Ginny, I'll explain what they are." I said as I draped one of the necklaces over Draco's head. The two boys did as I said, and just as I expected all three crystals glowed a soft pink color.

"Ana, are these what I think they are?" Hermione asked me. I just nodded, of course Hermione knew what as around her neck.

"yup. These crystals are from the caves of Avalon. They say if you present the crystal to a lover, and the crystal glows, then the love is true and is yours forever." I said, resting my head on Draco's shoulder.

~*~*~*~ Time skip~*~*~*~

It had been a few years since that day at Hogwarts. Draco, His mother and I all lived in the Palace in Avalon. Until last year when Narcissa had contracted a Muggle disease known as cancer. Her death took her toll on all of us, especially Draco.

Not to long after the Battle, Draco and I welcomed the birth of our first born son, Scorpius. And just last year our second child, Morganna, was born. And this year would be Scorpius's first year at Hogwarts.

Through the years, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I had became close. And the boys all worked together as Aurors at the ministry.

Life was finally good.


End file.
